Absolute Girlfriend
by ToumaSan
Summary: Nanoha gets her heartbroken and then tells a stranger she wants a lover? Then she accidentally buys something online and it turns out to be a cute, beautiful girl who wants to be her girlfriend? WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THIS? more details inside NxF w/ NxY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Absolute Boyfriend and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha do not belong to me

**Disclaimer:** Absolute Boyfriend and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.

**Note:** This is an AU fic and some characters will be OoC. This fic basically mixes the story of Absolute Boyfriend with the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. This also will be a NanoFate story but it also has a few YunaNanoha moments! (OMG a love triangle!) And this is for OLDER TEENS! You have been warned. For anyone who has read Absolute Boyfriend I will say I'm changing a bit of it though it could be a lot. And don't spoil anything. (Isn't Yuu Watase great?)

"Oh no!! I gotta hurry up!! My big showdown's this morning!" Nanoha said as she ran out of her room.

She was sixteen and living by herself for a while because her parents were away and sibling in college. She had brown hair tied in an off-center ponytail. Her living room had garbage everywhere and had random things littered everywhere.

"Wha?! Whoa!!" she yelped as she stepped on an empty water bottle and slipped.

She tried stopping herself but she ended up squashed against the balcony door.

"I forgot to bring in the laundry!!" Nanoha realized when she looked out the see-through balcony door she was squashed against.

Next door, another sixteen year old teenager was doing the laundry. He had long blonde hair up to his shoulders. His name was Yuuno Scrya and was Nanoha's childhood friend. A teenage girl younger than him came out yawning.

"Good Morning, Yuuno." She said

"It was your turn to do the laundry, Arf. You really need to learn responsibility." Yuuno said to his younger sister. (A/N: I need a real human name for Arf, seriously unless you guys don't mind) While drying a pair of boxers, a bra landed on his head. Holding the bra in silence he stared at it.

"AAAHH!! I'm not gonna make it!!" Nanoha shouted frantically apparently the bra had went over the wall separating the apartments while she was taking them in.

"I hate living by myself! Mom, Dad, please come back!!" Nanoha said as she ran outside.

She jumped back in shock when she saw Yuuno holding her bra in front of her.

"Yuuno! What are you doing with my bra? Are you a secret pervert!?" Nanoha said blushing and hit him.

"What!? No!! It fell into on my head when I was doing my laundry!" Yuuno said trying to clear his name and get up.

"Huh? Nanoha? Off to school already? It's early." Arf said opening the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry then!" Nanoha apologized as quickly as possible and ran.

"C'mon Yuuno, the hallway's no place to take a nap." Arf said clueless about the previous events.

"What makes you think I'm sleeping…?" Yuuno said with a painful tone in his voice.

'Calm down. Breathe…You've got to this!!' Nanoha thought.

As she saw the person she was looking for she started blushing.

"G-good morning, Ishizeki!!" she said

Ishizeki had short blonde hair and was relatively tall.

"Oh. Hey, Takamichi" he said

"Please, call me Nanoha"

"So…you sent me an e-mail yesterday. What's up?"

"I…I like you!! Will you go out with me!?"

"Sorry! I like someone else!!"

**SHOT DOWN COLD!! **

"Um…What hit me?" Nanoha asked still dazed by his speed.

"…By the way…Why are you holding a bra? Freaky…"

"Sorry, see you around I gotta get to practice" he said as he went up the bus.

**YOU LOSE**

"Nanoha! Put the bra away!!" Yuuno said behind her.

Nanoha met up with two of her friends after school.

"Nanoha! You're late!" a dirty blonde haired girl said. She looked the same age as Nanoha and was standing next to another girl who had purple colored hair.

"Sorry Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan!" Nanoha apologized to both her best friends.

I fell for him on the first day of school. In the month since, I've really tried to be fiends with him. Sometimes he'd even talk to me but I wasn't that in love with him. It was actually a pretty small crush. She just wanted to experience being loved for once.

"Aw, don't worry about it Nanoha." Yuuno said trying to comfort the dejected girl.

"Yeah Nanoha there's lots of fish in the sea!" Arisa said

"Well I gotta go. Bye guys!" Nanoha said forcing a smile and running into a park.

'I wish I had a friend to talk to. I don't want to bother Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan though and Yuuno works…'

She walked slowly through the park and heard a phone ring.

'Huh, what's that?' looking around she spotted a phone on the ground.

"Hello?" Nanoha asked hesitantly after picking it up

"Thank heavens! I don't know what I'd do with I lost it"

'It's a girl and she sounded my age.'

"Thanks for picking it up! I gotta thank you properly! Will you meet me?"

"Hey! Over here!" someone called Nanoha inside a café.

'What's with the outfit!?' Nanoha thought staring at a girl the same as her but wearing what looked like something out of an anime. 'Is she into cosplay? Kinda cute though.' (It's Hayate's transformed outfit but without the wings and staff.)

"Here's your phone. Um…"

"Thank you!" the brown haired girl said smiling. "Would you like something? Oh, miss! Menu please! You saved me I need this for my job."

"Your job…with the circus?" Nanoha asked

"Huh? No, I'm just a regular white-collar worker! As you can see."

'I can't!!' Nanoha thought.

"Anything you want from Wolkenritter, at a big discount!"

'OH! So she really _is_ a salesman!'

"No that's okay…Bye!" Nanoha said not wanting to buy anything

"Aw, come on! Isn't there anything you want? Make up, toiletries…"

'She's so pushy' Nanoha thought

"Okay, I want a lover!" Nanoha said.

"Oh…Why didn't you say that to begin with?" she smiled mischievously

"Here's my card. The CD-ROM will take you to our website. But the site has to remain an _absolute_ secret, okay? I'll be in touch with you. Bye, Nanoha."

'A website? Wait…did she just say my name?' she thought running out the door only to find that she was gone.

"Wolkenritter…Yagami Hayate? It's gotta be a scam." Nanoha read the card once she got home.

"Hey…I'm going to clean up." Yuuno said coming in the apartment.

"Thanks, Yuuno." Nanoha quietly said watching her childhood friend clean up.

"Oh, and here I brought some food from work. You should stop mixing potato chips with ramen." Yuuno said before he left.

'Might as well take a look at the CD.' She said putting the CD in the computer.

'I wonder if I can do this on my own…I was never good with computers.'

A homepage on Wolkenritter appeared and Nanoha took a look at the stuff they had to offer.

'Hmm…let's see what do I click? And why are there so many check boxes?' she thought As she started clicking all the check boxes and clicked okay when suddenly it a small window popped up saying 'thank you for ordering'.

'Wait!? I didn't order anything!! Where's the cancel button!?' a few minutes later she found there was no cancel button!

'NO CANCEL BUTTON?!' she looked a few more places and saw that there was a 3-day free trial.

'Well…whatever I ordered I get to try it out for 3 days right? It shouldn't be _that_ bad'

At the time I was just curious but…

The next day there was a man and a woman standing outside and next to them was a box. The women had pink hair tied to a ponytail and the man had white-ish looking hair.

"Nanoha Takamichi?" they asked.

"Um…yes?"

"Package for you, sign here."

"Thank you" she said as they left

'Wolkenritter? For real!? But I just ordered it last night! I gotta see this' as she started ripping up all the packaging

'It's so big…why all the packaging?'

'Huh?' She thought when something heavy fell on her.

"Ah!!" she yelped scrambling away from the heavy object.

Taking a closer look it was actually a body of a teenager. She had long blonde hair and looked like she was sleeping.

'This is totally a human being!! The face looks so real! And she's naked!'

'I'll try talking to her'

"Um…excuse me" Nanoha tentatively said touching her hand.

'She's cold! There's no pulse! She's not breathing!! Is she dead?'

'What should I do? I have to talk to someone!! Yuuno!!' she thought frantically looking for her cell phone when suddenly it rang scaring half to death.

"Hello! Yagami Hayate here!"

"Thanks for ordering from Wolkenritter's lover shop! So, you like?"

"Wait!? Lover shop!?"

"Yeah it was on the website…you didn't see it?"

"NO! And if it's a lover shop why is it a girl?!"

"I don't know you ordered her."

"…But I accidentally clicked it!"

"Well…I'm sorry but you can't give it back till the trial is over! Anyways you like?"

"Did you send me a dead body!? She's cold and not breathing!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? You gotta read the manual! A _dead_ body wouldn't be that soft. Anyways I'll call you again in three days.

"W-Wait... Manual?" Nanoha started looking after noticing she hung up.

'Getting started…it's supposed to move? For real!? But that's what it says…'

**First activate the unit.**

'I-I have to touch it? That weird girl was right…she is kinda soft. Is this a real person?'

**The unit's lips are equipped with a sensor that detects the body heat from your lips…**

'I've never kissed anyone before and a girl at that…I'm going to lose my first kiss to a girl!? Should I…do it? What've I got to lose, right?'

…**and registers you as her lover.**

'Do it!'

Nanoha leaned down and kissed her. She jerked back when she heard a heartbeat and looking at her hands saw her twitch.

'She moved! Oh…My…God...'

"It's a pleasure to meet you girlfriend." The teenager said before she cupped Nanoha's face and kissed her.

'What the…?'

'Am I…dreaming!?'

**A/N: **snickers Anyways I need some help. For anyone who has read the manga I need help deciding which characters are which…Hopefully there's at least one person who has read it? Oh and review please? I know it's not that good cuz I rushed a bit but review anyways!


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh my gosh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well except the idea of combining two stories together but that's it!

'Oh my gosh….! A naked girl mannequin just sat up and kissed me! It's a GIRL! A GIRL! THAT'S NAKED!! I should be PULLING AWAY!! But…It feels so RIGHT! NO! YOU DON'T FLOW THAT WAY…do you? NO! I MUST PULL AWAY!' as Nanoha argued with her inner self she started to notice that the teenager was pulling away.

The teenager stopped completely and looked at her straight into the eyes. Mesmerized, Nanoha could not do anything but stare back at those beautiful burgundy eyes and she didn't notice the fact that she was blushing.

"Would you like to keep going?" the teenager asked huskily.

"H-HALT!!" Nanoha said pushing on the teenager's face with her hand.

The burgundy eyed blonde haired teen just stared back confused.

"What _are_ you? A robot? One of those people from A.I.?" Nanoha asked slightly frightened.

"What else? I'm your girlfriend." the blonde said as she stretched.

Nanoha stared for a moment, shocked and surprised at the comment, before covering her eyes.

"Eek! Cover yourself!!"

"Like this?" the teen asked innocently as she covered her face.

"**NOT YOUR FACE!** Just turn around! I'll find you some clothes!!"

A **WHAM!** was heard as Nanoha slammed the door hard and took a deep breath, still blushing, before looking in the closet.

"Um, um… she seems too tall for Moms or my clothes. I guess Dad must have something…" Nanoha muttered to herself

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

"This is the time when Yuuno comes by!! Uh-oh..." she said as she opened the room door.

"**NO!!**" she yelled as she saw the naked teen about to open the door.

Nanoha quickly grabbed the teen's hand and pushed her into a room with the clothes she found.

"Stay in there! Shhhhhhh!!" Nanoha told the blonde going as far as holding her index finger in front of mouth.

"Shhhh?" the blonde asked confused raising her own index finger.

Nanoha quickly closed the door and ran back to the front door.

"What?" Nanoha managed to say still panting.

"Nothing…I just…I brought you some take out." Yuuno said.

Meanwhile in another room a certain blonde was putting on the PJ pants and shirt Nanoha had given her.

"Thanks!!" Nanoha said more frantically than gratefully.

"Well…I better clean your room again." Yuuno said stepping inside.

"W-Wait!" Nanoha said grabbing his arm.

"You cleaned it yesterday!! It's fine!"

"Yeah right…you and I both know you can be a pig."

"I'll do it myself!! I've decided to turn over a new leaf!" Nanoha nervously said

"Nanoha, what are you so nervous about?"

"Ah…**Atchoo!**" was heard from behind the room door.

"Hey!! Is someone in there!?" Yuuno said suspiciously

"No, there isn't!!" Nanoha said waving her arms out trying to block Yuuno's view.

"But I just heard…"

"You're hearing things!! You're too tired!!"

"Not _that_ tired!"

"Okay, Good night!!"

"But it's early!"

And with that Nanoha quickly pushed Yuuno out the front door and slammed the door in front of his face.

'Is she still upset over Ishizeki?'

"Oh, sorry about that!" the blonde teenager said waving her hand to greet her. She was now fully dressed in simple black PJs.

"Why does a doll have to sneeze?" Nanoha asked panting.

"Uh, I don't know…"

"Anyway, you have three full days to enjoy me! I'm all yours." The teen said a hand on the back of her head.

'That's right…She'll be here for three days.'

"So, what would you like to do now?"

"Um, nothing. I'm suddenly very tired. I think I'll go to bed…" Nanoha said yawning

Nanoha's back was turned so she didn't see the other teen start undressing.

'I just got my heart hurt two days ago. Why did I tell that cosplaying girl I wanted a boyfriend? And why did I click randomly when I didn't know how to use the computer?'

"Hey, girlfriend…come here." The blonde said as Nanoha turned around.

The burgundy eyed girl suddenly picked up Nanoha bridal style.

"Wh-What are you doing!? And you're naked again!!" Nanoha yelled surprised as she was laid onto the bed.

"Well, you said you wanted to go to bed. I'm ready."

"What!?"

"Well, you know…I _am_ from the nightly lover F series."

"**What!?"** Nanoha yelled wide eyed and mouth wide open.

'She's a sex toy!? OMG! I DIDN'T know!!'

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." The blonde said as she straddled her and started leaning down.

'W-Wait! Hold on! Things are going too fast…!' Nanoha thought as the other teen started unbuttoning her shirt and put a hand on Nanoha's bra while leaning even closer.

"N-**NO!!**" Nanoha did a quiet scream pushing the blonde's face up causing her neck to make a loud **CRACK!**

"**I don't take love so lightly! Sure, I'm curious about sex…but I want to experience romance first! Sex should come **_**after**_** we're in love!! So, I can't do this…yet!!"** Nanoha said in one big breath causing her to pant while gripping her unbuttoned shirt. The other teen had a shocked look herself.

"All right, I understand. A person should never force themselves on another." The blonde said smiling a bit with a caring look in her eyes making Nanoha blush.

"So, girlfriend…what's your name?" the burgundy-eyed blonde said putting the black PJs back on.

"Oh…Nanoha…Takamachi."

"That's a pretty name. Will you give me a good name, too?"

"What?"

"What's my name? I should have a name right?"

'Do I have to think of a name for you? Right now!?'

'Er...umm…The box she was in said Series F…What name starts with an F?'

"Fate-chan! How does Fate sound!?" Nanoha asked.

"Fate…I love it! The next three days are gonna be great, Nanoha!" Fate said pulling Nanoha into a fierce hug causing the girl to blush.

"But you'll have to sleep in my parents' room…"

"Okay!"

'So many surprises but she seems nice.'

'It'd keep my mind of things if I had someone with me…'

**The next day…**

"Oh, no!! I'm gonna be late" Nanoha said running to the front door.

"Fate-chan!! Good morning! I'm off to school! Watch TV or something! Don't go outside, Okay!?"

"Okay"

'I couldn't sleep at all last night…I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking there's a sex doll in the next room!'

"Hey! Nanoha, today after school" Arisa said

"Oh sorry, Arisa. I can't today."

'I'll buy her some clothes on the way home.'

'Dad's pajamas aren't quite the right look for her but she does look good in black.'

Meanwhile, at home Fate was looking in the box she came out of, where she found clothes. It was a simple black collared t-shirt with a bit of white here and there, black jeans, and a black ribbon which she tied at almost the very end of her hair.

'I hope these pants fit.' Nanoha thought as she crossed the road.

Suddenly she stopped as she saw the person who recently hurt her heart.

'Ishizeki!?' she thought before quickly hiding behind a wall as Ishizeki and his friends passed.

"I heard you really blew off that girl!" his friend said

"Yeah, you should've seen her face." Ishizeki replied

"Hey. Tell me all about it in the café."

Nanoha's heart started beating faster in anxiety. Back at the apartment, Fate was dressed in the clothes she found, when suddenly she heard/felt a heartbeat.

"Nanoha?" Fate asked herself, her face painted with concern and worry.

Fate opened the balcony door and felt the heartbeat get faster.

"What would you like?" Yuuno asked Ishizeki and his friends at the café

"Um…I'll have this and this!"

"Uh…I'll have iced tea."

"Coming right up."

"So she ambushed you, huh?"

Nanoha was sitting behind Ishizeki in the café eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Yeah, she caught me at the bus stop. But I saw it coming, so I was ready to ditch her off the bat."

'Ishizeki!?'

At the apartment Fate jumped off the balcony. She landed perfectly on her feet and immediately started running towards Nanoha's location.

"Nanoha Takamachi?"

"She's not my type. She's _nothing_ like my girl."

"What? You've got a girl!?"

"And you wouldn't believe what else…"

"What!? She was carrying her bra? What a freak!" Ishizeki's friend was so loud Yuuno even heard him in the kitchen.

"Was it a present for you?"

"Heh, I don't know. She's so weird."

**SPLASH!**

"Pffft!!"

"Nanoha!?"

Nanoha had taken her glass of water and had soaked Ishizeki in water.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What the heck? You got us wet!!"

'You're a total jerk! What did I ever see in you?'

"What's your problem? Were you stalking me? What a loser!"

'What did I ever see in you?'

"She's psycho"

"No wonder you can't get a date!"

'My voice…the words won't come out!'

Standing right beside her was Yuuno who heard and saw everything. He was carrying the orders that were requested for earlier.

'Darn it! I can't let them see me cry. Stop it!! Don't cry!!' Nanoha thought with tear brimming in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Then suddenly a soft chin was laid upon her and arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Hey…What's wrong?"

"Did that boy…make you cry?" Fate asked her eyes were glaring at Ishizeki and she could sense how sad Nanoha was.

**SHWAK!**

Fate had punched Ishizeki so hard he fell back in his chair making it fall.

"Ishizeki!!" one of his friends called out

"If you make my girlfriend cry again…you'll get worse than that!" Fate said with one arm still around Nanoha her face filled with angry.

Nanoha was astonished with a few tears still at the corner of her eyes. She was grateful Fate was there to save her.

"Let's go, Nanoha." Fate's face softening as she spoke to Nanoha in a gentle tone.

"Who was that girl!? Are you okay?"

"Don't just stand there help him!" Ishizeki's friend said to Yuuno.

"Are you alright? Sir?" Yuuno held out a hand with a grin

**WHAM!**

Yuuno hit Ishizeki in the face but of course not as hard as Fate had hit him.

"Argh! Scrya! Why are you hitting the customers!?" Yuuno's employer said.

"Sorry, I quit."

'Who…was that girl?' Yuuno thought

"Fate-chan, how did you know where I was?" Nanoha asked Fate as they crossed the road.

"Cause I'm your girlfriend. Please don't cry anymore." Fate said holding Nanoha's hand.

Nanoha smiled thankful that Fate had been there and rescued her.

'For three days…she'll be my girlfriend.'

On a rooftop Hayate was sitting and eating an ice cream cone.

"Looks like she's doing fine!" she said smiling.

**A/N:** So…how'd you guys like it? Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. I think I'm going to respond to reviews at the bottom only because I think you guys wouldn't want to wait and see all the A/Ns on the top before the story continues. I'm actually surprised how many people have actually read Absolute Boyfriend. And if you guys haven't figured it out…

"" mean talking

'' mean thinking

**Sakura:** That's a good idea but I don't feel like Carim is the right choice…or maybe I could…I'm gonna think about it some more.

**Shy-Rainbow: **Yup…a nanofate fanfic with Nanoha/Yuuno parts for spice. I actually wouldn't have put it like that but that's a good way to put it. You wonder who she will go with, huh? Well I can't answer that cuz I don't know either. XP

**Argus:** I'm still thinking about how to end the story. But don't spoil the ending to the people who haven't read the manga. Glad you like the crossover.

**Shatin:** Don't spoil the ending and like I replied to Argus I'm not sure how to end the story. And I think you're right I do force it too much to be like the manga.

**Markesellus: **Thanks for supporting it and clicking the story alert button! I haven't decided how to end it so don't expect any promises. Ideas are appreciated and this isn't the BEST crossover ever. Or is it?

And thank you to **Aegis-Laetis**, **Svetroom**, **Samurai-katana**, **ShadowGirdo**, **lupis**, **Re-Hikari** for clicking on the story alert button and thanks to **N'13xN'15** for clicking the favorite story button!


	3. Chapter 3

WHAM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of mixing these two stories together.

**Act 3: The Purchase **

**WHAM!**

"We're home!" Fate said carrying the clothes Nanoha had bought earlier in one hand, and the other holding Nanoha's hand.

"There's nobody here but us! There's no reason to say that."

"Now what, Nanoha? Are you hungry?" Fate asked with a smile.

"No, I think I'll go to bed…er, I mean retire. Thanks for what you did. Goodnight!" Nanoha said looking down at her feet and walked quickly to her bedroom as her hand slipped out of Fate's.

Fate stood by the door of Nanoha's bedroom before pulling out a triangle from her pocket. The gem in the center was black.

"She's still sad…" Fate said to herself as she stared at the triangle.

Nanoha lay in her bed, her school clothes still on but she took off her side ponytail, staring at the picture of Ishizeki on her cell phone.

'_I saw it coming so I was ready to ditch her off the bat. She's not my type. She's so weird.'_

'_What a loser! No wonder you can't get a date!'_ Nanoha shut her eyes as tight she could refusing to let the tears escape her eyes, and threw her cell phone on the far side of her bed.

'They're right…I'm awkward, mediocre, and worthless. No person would ever go out with me…'

* * *

Yuuno walked down the hallway to his apartment still thinking about the events that transpired earlier.

'I wonder if Nanoha's home.' He thought as he stretched his index finger to press on the doorbell. His finger retracted though as he thought about a certain blonde.

'I gotta find out…who that girl is. How does she know Nanoha? They seemed close and I haven't seen her before.'

**

* * *

**

BONK!

Nanoha had fallen off her bed head first onto the floor.

"UGH!" as she slowly got up rubbing her head.

'Oops. I slept with my clothes on…' Nanoha thought, now wearing a white shirt with a red heart in the middle, a jeans skirt, and her hair slightly messy from sleeping. She opened the door to the dining/living room and kitchen with one hand, while the other rubbed the bump on her head.

"Oh. Good morning, Nanoha." Fate said with a smile while she carried the tea kettle to the dining table which already had mouth-watering dishes on it.

"Huh? _You_ made all of this?"

"Yes, I whipped it up with what you had around. I wanted to have breakfast with you."

"Wow…**Wait, you're just a doll! YOU CAN EAT!?**" Nanoha said her voice changing from amazement to shock, her mouth wide open.

"I can eat, just like you." Fate said with an amused expression.

"A-and your face…won't melt or break?"

"You've seen to many movies." Fate chuckled.

Nanoha's cheeks started to have a faint pink hearing Fate chuckle.

'She has a beautiful laugh…' Nanoha thought as she stared at Fate.

Fate looked at her curiously before asking if there was something wrong. Of course, Nanoha just replied with a rushed no, I'm fine.

"Anyways…let's eat!" Fate said not believing her girlfriend.

"Thanks, Fate."

'But I don't have much of an appetite…'

"Does it look bad?" Fate asked with a pout.

"No! It's not that." Nanoha said waving her hands in front of her frantically.

"Here. Say 'Aah!'" Fate said as she held up a spoonful of one of the dishes.

**BA-BUMP**

"Aah." Fate repeated her voice softer and her face with a caring look.

"…" Nanoha couldn't say a word as she was mesmerized by Fate's eyes. Her heart was beating faster and she leaned in closer and then…

**Chomp**

"It's delicious! Wow! You're even a good cook!" Another surprised look graced Nanoha's face.

"Isn't that what you ordered?"

'Oh…was that what the checkboxes were? What else did I select then…?'

"There's no school today, right? Let's go out together. It's a beautiful day!"

'I'm sure not in the mood…' Nanoha thought turning her head a little to the left.

"No? Well, then…we can just stay here and have sex." Fate said as her hands went to her shirt.

"LET'S GO OUT! PLEASE!" Nanoha said frantically.

As they walked the streets, Nanoha noticed that a lot of people were looking at them with admiration and envy in their eyes.

'Wow…all the girls are looking at her and the guys are checking her out even though she isn't human. You rarely see such model material women.

"This would look great on you." Fate said as they stopped in front of a store and peered through the glass seeing a blue and white dress.

"Y-you think so?"

"Definitely! With your skin, any color would look good." Fate smiled at her before walking away her hands intertwined with Nanoha's.

They walked around for a good quarter of an hour before heading into the arcade.

"Argh! I suck at this!" Nanoha said with exasperation as she saw the words 'Game Over' appear for the seventh time.

"This one? I'll give it a try." Fate said picking up the toy gun and killing every zombie on the screen in less than two seconds.

"YOU'RE SO FAST!" Nanoha exclaimed in disbelief as she saw Fate type in her name on the high score list in first place.

'She's too good.' Nanoha thought as she saw Fate get top score again on another game and attract a huge crowd while Fate just beamed.

'She's winning too much.' she thought again when she saw pick up with the robotic claw three toy animals at the same time.

"Feeling better now?" Fate asked happily as they crossed a bridge that hovered over the road.

"Yes…one-hundred percent accuracy…top score?" Nanoha said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

Nanoha's ring tone played out loudly, causing her to jump slightly. "Oh wait, I got a message…" She rummaged through her purse to look for her cell phone.

Nanoha flipped open her cell phone about to check her message when someone abruptly bumped into her, causing her to drop it…over the railing of the bridge and landing on a moving truck.

'My picture of Ishizeki…' she thought as she watched the move away in, what seemed to her, slow-motion.

**Shoom**

"**WHOA!" **The spectators shouted when they saw Fate jump off the railing.

"She flew!!" one of the strangers called out.

Fate landed on the truck and grabbed the cell phone before back flipping off the truck, to the ground below.

"**OOH!" **the crowd yelled as they clapped calling out various things like 'Wow!', 'Is she a stuntman!?', and 'Is she a superhero!?'

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha exclaimed in worry as she ran down the stairs of the bridge.

"Are you okay!? You were so high…That's dangerous! Even if you're not human…"

"This means a lot to you doesn't it? And don't worry I'm fine!" Fate said handing back Nanoha's cell phone with a smile.

"**You're so cool!" **the crowed screamed out on the bridge.

"Oh. Thank you!" Fate shyly said with a wave.

Nanoha watched wide-eyed before giving a big smile.

"Nya-hahaha. You act as if it was nothing! You're incredible, Fate-chan! Thanks!!" Nanoha said cheerfully.

Inside Fate's pocket the triangle that was black earlier turned a vibrant shade of red. Fate had a tender smile on her face as she looked at Nanoha.

"What?" Nanoha asked wondering why she was smiling so widely.

"You are feeling better and you finally smiled. That makes me so happy." Fate said,

"Plus you're even prettier when you smile."

"Don't lie!" A blushing Nanoha said.

"Huh? But 'liar' wasn't one of the options you selected." Fate asked with a confused look on her face.

"Okay. Next, we'll go…" Fate said pointing in a new direction with a stunned Nanoha in tow.

'It's so weird…my heart is racing…'

Later that night the pair returned to Nanoha's apartment and Nanoha got ready for bed. Fate had worn her out by dragging her around town. She never seemed to run out of enthusiasm or energy. Actually, she seemed especially happy today.

"_Hey! U looked so down. Not like U! Let's have a sleepover soon!" _

"Arisa and Suzuka…" Nanoha mumbled as she checked her phone messages.

"_Cheer up, k?" _

"Yuuno…"

Next door, Yuuno's phone started to ring as he washed the dishes. Picking it up, he opened to read a message that Nanoha had just sent.

"_Don't worry I'm tough! Thanks!"_

"Heh…" Yuuno chuckled quietly and went back to washing the dishes.

**Beep**

Nanoha's cell phone made a sound confirming that Nanoha had deleted the picture of Ishizeki.

In Fate's room, Fate lay awake staring at the ceiling while the lamp beside her dimly lit up the room.

**Knock, Knock**

"Nanoha?" Fate said lifting up her head to see Nanoha standing at the doorway.

"Um…could I…stay with you tonight?" Nanoha said quietly.

"AH! But not to have sex!" she frantically said, so Fate would not get the wrong idea.

"Just you know…"

"Come here." Fate said stretching out a hand towards Nanoha.

Nanoha grasped Fate's hand before Fate pulled her into a hug and fell on the bed like that.

'You're so warm. Thank you…Fate-chan.' Nanoha thought as she fell asleep in Fate's warm embrace.

* * *

"Good Morning." Fate said as Nanoha slowly opened her eyes and saw Fate lying next to her in the bed.

"It's morning!? Were you awake all night!? Don't you sleep!?"

"I can sleep, but…I was watching you." Fate said with a smile.

'Ack!' Nanoha thought with a blush

"After all this is our last day together."

'Oh! That's right. I'd forgotten. Fate-chan only had three days'

Now in the living room dressed in casual clothes they sat on the couch just talking to each other.

'Tomorrow I have to return her.'

"Are you sure you don't want to have sex?" Fate asked moving a little closer to Nanoha.

"…" Nanoha gave Fate a nervous smile and a blush.

'I feel…a little…sad.'

'I wish I could keep her…just a little longer…'

**Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong**

"Hi there!! Wolkenritter appreciates your business!" Hayate Yagami appeared at the door way giving a small bow.

"You!! That cosplaying saleswoman!!" Nanoha said remembering Hayate.

"I'm not cosplaying! Anyhow, miss…" Hayate said changing from an angry tone to a more calm tone.

"Thank you for buying our product!" Hayate said which caused Nanoha to get a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" Nanoha asked.

"Nanoha?" Fate said trying to catch a glimpse at who was on the door from the couch.

"I'm talking about her, of course! The figure you bought from our lover shop!"

"What!? _Bought?_ But it was a three day free trial…"

"Don't worry; our company would never rip you off!"

"Wait…" Nanoha said after being ignored.

"We've decided to give you a special bargain-basement discount!!" Hayate said enthusiastically.

"But…" Nanoha said after being ignored yet again.

"For you only one million dollars!!" Hayate said with a huge grin.

"**A MILLION DOLLARS!?" **Nanoha screamed with the most shocked look on the world.

"What is?" Fate asked confused.

"You are. Aw, come on. Didn't you read the contract? The free trial was for three days—exactly 72 hours from time of delivery—which ended at 4:05 P.M. today! You didn't return it by that time, so… you bought it!" Hayate said with an evil smirk on her face.

"You owe us one million dollars!!"

'Who? What? When? Where? Why?! HOW!?' Nanoha thought as her world spiraled into oblivion.

**A/N:** Now didn't you like that? I apologize profusely for the long wait. I had vacation for a week, and then well I kinda procrastinated. sweat drops Sorry? But I was working on it due to my beta **Markesellus **whacking me with a banana. It hurt…and it bruised the banana. Well you have **Markesellus **to thank for making me stop procrastinate and for betaing this and the last two chapters. In other news I thank everyone who reviewed/story alerted/author alerted/whatever else you guys did and also voted in my poll . because you also helped me write faster. Thanks for the support everyone and I'll have the beta-ed version of the last two chapters soon. (I hope)


End file.
